Breaking Hearts Has Never Looked So Cool
by bury me in memory
Summary: Draco and Hermione. Set a year and a bit after Hogwarts. Chapter five is up, things get a bit more confusing. Draco gets farther away, Hermione's task gets more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Hearts Has Never Looked So Cool

Hey you guys, this is just the default chappie. I hope you like this story, kind of OOC, also kind of not, let's just say there are times when the characters are.

**_READ THIS _**

This story is placed when the two are 19, when it gets down to the ONE YEAR LATER part, they are 20.

On to the story, hope you enjoy.

**Default Chapter**

His hand was on her lower back; his other had her right hand extended out to the sides of them, as he dipped her again. Her head gently lying back as he lightly brushed his lips against her chest; she drew a quick intake of breath and closed her eyes. Dancing with him was ecstasy. He gracefully brought her out of the dip and pulled her close to him once more. She stared into his eyes as they continued to dance a hairsbreadth apart; he was leading her across the floor in a series of spins and dips, and she willingly let him.

All the while she was staring at a man whose face was hidden by a white mask, the only part that Hermione could make out were his lips, blonde hair, and the most captivating eyes she had ever seen. His eyes, they were light blue, almost grey, and if you peered deep enough, there were flicks of white within the iris. He had on a black tuxedo with penguin flaps donning the back, accompanied by a black undershirt and tie.

With one final spin he led her out of the grand ballroom and into the cool night air. They were on a small side patio that consisted of two small stone benches and evenly trimmed, perfect green hedges that blocked the beautiful terrace, and those within it, from wondering eyes.

He held her close, frozen in the same tango-like position as before, staring into two light brown, almost caramel, eyes. Her face was hidden by a black and white disguise that only succeeded in covering her eyes and half of her forehead. He felt her chest rising and falling in quick movements, every time she would breathe in her breasts would slightly touch his chest; he could feel her breath coming from her mouth, short puffs of mint smelling heaven coming from her slightly parted lips. He stepped back into a low bow, taking in her appearance as he made his way down.

Her hair was pinned half up and entirely out of her face, with auburn curls flowing like a waterfall down her back. Her white dress suggested pureness, as did the design. Two thick straps, one over each shoulder, led down to a perfectly cut square neck line that ended just above her breasts. Her cleavage only visible from directly above her, which was where he wanted to be, holding her against him again, towering over her petite frame as they danced and made on lookers envious of the way they moved. The torso of the dress hugged her slender frame well, but still left enough for ones imagination to run wild. The skirt of the dress began flaring out slighting at her hips and his eyes followed the piece down to the floor, where it barely skimmed the grey pavement on which they stood.

As he was coming out of the bow, his right hand palmed his mask and he slowly slid it off of his face.

Hermione stared at the man in front of her. He had high cheek bones, platinum blonde hair, stunningly cool and gorgeous eyes, and he also had the misfortune of having the name: Draco Malfoy. He took one step towards her, and another, and enclosed the air between them; they were so close that if she were to close her eyes, her eyelashes might graze his cheek; yet their bodies were perfectly aligned, from their feet to their shoulders, without touching at all. His hands ghosted out of nowhere and his pale fingers wrapped around the sides of her eye mask. She quickly drew back, taking one step and then almost succeeding in turning before she was stopped by his masculine body lightly pressed up against her own. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and bent down to her right ear.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered, his voice husky. She shuddered, unsure of where to place her hands, so she left them at her sides. He was breathing raggedly into her ear; she closed her eyes and breathed in deep. He stroked his thumb across her cheek, down to her jaw line, and then across her lips. He groaned into her ear as she parted her lips instinctually. He took his hand away from her cheek and let it drop down to her waist where it rested on her hip perfectly, as if they were two parts of a puzzle pieced together. She swallowed hard, opening her eyes to see light blue ones looking back into her own. 

"No," she whispered, barely audible over the instrumental music coming from inside the double doors. "This was a mistake." She grasped his arm on her waist, and gently removed it from her side. With one last glance and a crack, she was gone. Draco Malfoy was left there, staring at the hedges behind him. He felt the loss of her already, nobody had moved the way she had with him, gracefully and instep. They had danced for almost the entire night and laughed over dinner and wine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; her soft scent still lingered in the air. Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed and he was immediately drawn out of his reverie. He turned, as was gone as well.

**A YEAR LATER**

"Hello ma'am, I would like a table for one please." Hermione said to the elderly waitress.

"Oh, we are busy, very busy," she said in her thick Chinese accent, "I will sit you with," she looked around the waiting room, her eyes scanning every individual in there, her finger following suit, "this young man, please come with me the pair of you." The old woman grabbed two menus and took off towards a booth that was big enough for four people.

She was about to turn to see who this 'young man' was, when she felt a hand on her lower back, she looked up and her eyes met cool blue ones. She stepped away from him and shook her head. He was looking at her with his infamous smirk looming on his lips.

"Come on you two!" Hermione turned to look at the Chinese woman frantically waving them over to the booth. Before she could turn her head back, Malfoy had his hand on her lower back again, and was guiding her towards the booth. His cool, captivating smell was still the same as it had been the night of the masquerade and she breathed it in deeply; her body shuddering from memories of the wonderful evening she had spent with him.

She gave the elderly lady her order and handed her the menu; Draco did the same. She felt his knee brush up against her own; she drew in a sharp breath and tucked her feet quickly underneath her so that their knees wouldn't touch again.

He smirked at her, amusement visible in his cool colored eyes. He made to place his hands on hers when Hermione saw this and quickly withdrew them from the table and folded them neatly in her lap. "Very on edge I see. Have you been sleeping enough lately? You could always come back to my palace for a lay down if you wish," he said it as if they were friends, but Hermione took it as a suggestive attempt at a come-on. Did he really say palace? That arrogant ferret, he's trying to shove the fact that he is insanely rich in my face.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm actually going over to my boyfriend's house after this." She said, grabbing the salt and placing it in front of her. He gawked at her; his mouth hanging open and eyes wide, he placed his hand over his heart in mock surprise.

"Now really, who would have thought that Granger would have found a significant other before myself? I mean, come on, I'm devastatingly handsome, I have a charm with the ladies, and I'm great in bed, but yet I'm single and you're not. " He finished, his index finger on his chin, his eyes looking up to ceiling as if in wonder. Hermione sat there staring at him, fists clenched and eyes ready to bug out of their sockets. Was he mocking her?

"For your information, Malfoy, maybe you don't have a lady in your life because you're an insufferable, arrogant, twat!" she practically spat the last word out at him. Her lips were pursed into two thin lines, and her hand gripped her wand just under the table. "This was a mistake," she whispered, sliding her wand into her pocket and already half way out of the booth.

"Wait, please don't leave, I was only joking." He said, grabbing her hand before she could slide completely out of the booth. He locked his legs around hers, he had her trapped. She was breathing heavily and pink in the face. They looked intently at one another, as if in a staring contest. He squeezed his legs tighter around hers, hooking his ankles around the back of her own. She gasped and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. She sighed and shrunk down into her seat.

"Let go of me," she proclaimed in an almost pleading voice. His eyebrows came together in confusion as he untangled his legs from hers and let his hand travel slowly down her own petite, cream colored hand; his thumb lightly caressing her knuckles, before grasping her hand and bringing it up to his lips. She drew in a breath and watched him plant a kiss on her hand; well if you could call it a kiss; his lips barely grazed the surface of her skin. She stared at the spot where he had kissed her as he slowly let go. She hastily stood up, practically running out of the café.

Malfoy sat there watching her retreating figure with a look of indifference on his face. _Maybe we should just have another masquerade, and then she might be civil towards me when she thinks I don't know whom she is_. He started chuckling at the thought. The waitress came over with their food and the check. Draco stood up, threw a 20 pound note onto the table and took off out of the restaurant smirking. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Short chapter, I know, I just wanted to see the kind of responses that I get from the default chapter before I began posting more of them. 

So if you want more than you should probably **review.**


	2. Pray for Love and a Lap Dance

**Pray for love and a lap dance**

After their meeting at the café, Hermione and Draco began to run into each other more often. It seemed that every time she went out; he was there, haunting her being.

**Three weeks prior…**

_Hermione was currently at the bookstore in Diagon Alley trying to find the book, More Dark Spell Counter Curses Then You Should Ever Need. She heard the little bell above the entrance of the shop ring as the door hit it. She didn't even bother to turn around to see who had entered the shop, she was much to engrossed in her own search; books always had that effect on her. She was squatting on the ground and running her finger along the bottom most shelf of books past titles such as: Potions For Ever Lasting Sleep and Other Things To Make It Look Accidental, and another that read: He Doesn't Love You: Ways to Deal With The Bitch He's Fucking Instead, this hardly seemed like the area she needed to be searching in, so she hastily stood up and succeeded in bumping into another body. _

_Her backside hit this persons hand as he tried to cover his bits from getting smashed. She was startled at this sudden interaction of a hand on her behind, causing her to jump forward, both hands on her butt, and slam head first into the shelves that were home to hundreds of books. Thankfully none fell down. She grabbed her head instantly from the pain._

_She turned around rubbing her forehead, her eyes were tearing up. She could make out that culprit who was responsible for her current state was in fact a man, and that this man in particular, had vividly bright hair, almost like the sun; he was also laughing so hard that he had doubled over and was holding his gut. Hermione drew out her wand and muttered a simple spell for head pain such as this and to her relief her head instantly felt completely better; she wiped her eyes and where the salty droplets had made their way down her face. _

_The man in front of her reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, the other hand still on his gut and his head hung low, bobbing up and down from laughter. How dare he use her shoulder to brace himself? She glared at this boy in frustration. _

"_Woo, Granger, you sure made my day! Hahahahaha!" he was still laughing at her, practically hyperventilating now. _

"_Malfoy?" she asked in uncertainty because her focus was still hazy enough to where she couldn't make out the person in front of her. _

"_Yes?" he asked. She quickly swatted his hand away and made for the door. "Wait." She slowed down and turned to look back at him. He did look in a right state. His face was red, tears were falling down his pale cheeks, and he was out of breath. But this was all because he had been laughing at her, just like in their school days where he would pick on her and her friends and then have a laugh about it later. She stood where she was and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and took the defensive stance; feet slightly apart. She looked at him, eyebrows raised and lips drawn into a pursed fish look. "What are you doing here?" he asked, picking up a pink book casually, upon reading the title he hastily put it back looking embarrassed. He cleared his throat._

"_I was buying a new outfit." She said sarcastically; arms spread out as if to show him what she meant. He looked at her in confusion; head cocked to the left side a little. "Really, Malfoy, what do people usually go to a bookstore for? I…was…looking…for…a…boooook." She made sure to draw out the last word and spell it in the air for him with her finger, just to add to the effect of making him look stupid. He took a few steps forward so that there was only about two feet of space in between them. He looked angry, but Hermione didn't move, she only dropped her hands to her sides._

"_Sarcasm isn't very becoming of a lady, Granger." _

"_Oh, so I'm a lady now? What happened to mudblood or what ever else you're calling me now a days?" she still had a sarcastic tone about her voice. He took another step towards her, closing the gap so that they were only inches apart. She could see every detail on his face, from the small brown freckle just above his right eyebrow, to the barely visible, millimeter long scar beside the left side of his mouth. She was very aware that his left hand had gracefully placed itself underneath her chin, and also that Draco's face was coming towards her own. She could feel his breath against her own lips as his were only a hairsbreadth away. She felt him snake his arm around her waist and his palm rested on the groove of her lower back. He forcefully put pressure on said spot and pulled her torso onto his own. She groaned at the sudden intimacy. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. _

"_I told you," her eyes darted open, his face gone, now all she saw was white blonde hair, he was whispering in her ear, "that sarcasm was unbecoming of a lady Granger, but while we're this close I can't forget to mention how lovely you look in that skirt." He stepped away breaking their contact and reforming the space between them. Draco winked at her and then took off out of the door and into the busy streets of Diagon Alley, the ringing bell sounding behind him._

That was their first encounter since the café.

_She saw him a week and a half later at the ministry of magic. Their meeting there was brief. Hermione had been walking quickly back to her desk at the auror's office when she bumped headfirst into Draco, causing her to spill the contents of her complementary auror coffee mug onto her black ministry of magic approved robes. She had sworn loudly and so had Draco, seeing as droplets of scalding hot coffee had been spilled onto his perfectly polished white shoes. Hermione had called him an insufferable prat and walked off; only to shouts from him asking her to 'wait', seeing as she didn't want a repeat of the book store incident where she had been left standing humiliated, she kept walking, pretending not to hear him. _

This brings us to present times.

Hermione was currently being led across the lavish gold dance floor by Draco Malfoy. They were at the ministries New Year's formal ball. Draco had been invited because of his family's predominant history within the ministry, and Hermione was there because she worked for the hosts. They were dancing in the same tango-like position they had been at the masquerade, absorbed in a sea of faceless people because all Hermione could see was the face in front of her, and vice versa.

_Step…step, step, and spin. _

Draco was slowly leading in her in the direction of the terrace outside; Hermione knew what he was doing and quickly diverted him in the opposite direction.

_Step…step, step, and spin. _

He grasped her right hand tighter in his left so she couldn't escape and continued leading her towards the balcony once more. She was not afraid to be led outside; she just didn't want to be outside with him. Practically every encounter they had with one another had been disastrous, with one or the other always being left behind.

"Malfoy everyone can see us, they will watch us go outside with one another." She whispered.

He smiled at her and dipped her, leaning forward and whispering in her ear. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"Look around Granger, nobody is paying attention to anyone but themselves." He pulled her out of the dip and she looked around. It was true, everyone was either drinking wine and talking amongst one another, or they were dancing about the floor instep to the beat that Hermione and Draco were.

_Step…step, step, and spin._

She looked at him once more and truly appreciated his handsome features against the light the floating chandeliers were giving off. She looked him over and took in his attire. He was clad in black dress pants, black shoes, a black long sleeved button down shirt, and a black tie. She swallowed hard as she pressed herself up against him and felt his right bicep flex as he pulled her closer as well. She tightened her grip on his shoulder pressed the side of face up against his. He was breathing huskily in her ear. She closed her eyes and fully embraced herself within the moment, the music and his throaty breathing completely blocking out all outside chatter, all the while following his lead and staying on beat to the music.

_Step…step, step, and spin. _

Sooner than she was prepared for she found herself outside and on the terrace. A white roman style barrier leading around a quaint sized balcony, a single white washed bench sat across from the doors, and a potted flower was tucked away in the left corner. They broke apart almost instantly when the door closed itself behind them, the clicking sound bringing them out of their reverie. Malfoy stepped back and bowed as he had done at the masquerade. Hermione chuckled, the memories coming back from that night.

He stood up smiling, obviously pleased that he had that reaction on her. Upon seeing him stand up she sighed, turned around, and walked to the white railing. Malfoy stood there, staring at her dress; an elegant black strapless, full length evening gown that sparkled against the moonlight. Her hair was all down this time, but she had straightened it so the mane came all the way down to rest in the middle of her back. He smiled to himself and walked next to her, resting his elbows on the hard stone balcony railing, promptly leaning over and placing one foot behind the other. She stood straight up with one hand on the railing and the other hand placed over it. They were in absorbed in their own thoughts; glancing over the crowds and couples outside that were two stories below them.

She tilted her head back, taking in a breath of fresh air, and looking towards the stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" she asked, seemingly to no one, but Draco looked at her, captivated by this woman. Her creamy neck was fully exposed and waiting, as if mocking him, daring him to taste her flesh.

'_Yes', _he thought, '_you are beautiful.'_ he wanted desperately to say that, but instead he looked upward, pondering what she said.

"How can there be so much hate in a world full of glorious moments and exquisite scenery like this?" he stared at her awestruck, taking in her glistening lips and shimery eyes. She brought her head down to the normal position and breathed in deeply, then let it out again. "How can the air still smell so sweet when people pollute it with the stench of death?" her questions were alluring and only added to the attraction he was feeling towards her. She turned he head slowly to face him, whispering she said, "And how can I be so enthralled by the one person that I am supposed to hate?"

He instantly came out of his trance and found his body parts doing things without his head's consult. His right arm snaked around her neck and his hand came to rest open palmed on the back of her head; his left hand on her cheek. Her breath had quickened and he could almost taste the sweet peach wine they had earlier at dinner, coming out of her mouth. He felt her hands wrap around his back as she pulled herself closer towards him. He pressed his forehead up against hers and watched as she closed her eyes; leaning in to his left hand as he stroked her cheek.

Draco turned her ninety degrees and backed her up against the terrace railing. They were a hairsbreadth apart as if afraid to come in full contact with one another. He kept his right hand on the back of her head as he ran his left hand down the nape of her neck. His thumb traveled across her throat, up her jaw line, and caressed her lips. They parted and before she could help it she groaned, as if in response to this Draco swayed into her, their clothes coming into full contact with his head still bent down as their foreheads remained locked together. He released his forehead from hers and bent down to her ear; she stood perfectly still, afraid to move and lose the moment.

With his eyes still closed he breathed into her, "Why do you captivate me so?" he whispered into raggedly.

He adjusted his grip on the back of her head and slightly leaned it back; she took her hands off of his back and placed them on the railing behind her so she would not fall off of the balcony. His husky breathing in her ear was sending shivers throughout her core. He gently blew hot air out of his mouth onto her neck, causing her to draw in a quick breath and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Draco brushed her hair behind her back to reveal her ear and slowly bent down towards the now exposed lobe. He gently grazed his teeth over the earring-less hole in her ear.

"And why," he asked, between nips and flicks of his tongue on her lobe, "do you captain over my dreams?" she breathed harder as he sucked on her ear. She instinctively thrust her hips out and came in contact with his own hip bones. She felt cool air rush over her ear as he left it for now and she felt him come in contact with her forehead again.

"And why," he paused momentarily because Hermione had just grinded her pelvis against him, "do I have a distinct urge to kiss you?"

There was a banging noise behind them and they immediately parted from one another. With Draco standing beside her now Hermione saw that a drunken couple had slammed out of the hall and onto the terrace for their own rendezvous. The other pair were stunned out of their frantic challenge to keep upright and stared at Hermione and Draco.

"Oh sorry," the woman slurred, "we didn't mean to interrupt." She finished snorting into her glass as she took another drink.

"It's perfectly fine," Hermione said, Draco chimed in, "yes, we were just about done." Which was the farthest thing from the truth he had ever said, but never the less, he followed Hermione back through the double doors and into the crowd that had now formed around the large stage where the orchestra had been playing all night.

The minister of magic was currently taking center stage and was booming over the vast audience.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all have had a splendid evening!" there were shouts and applause of agreement from the guests below him. "Ha yes. Now to begin the count down, there are 12 seconds left."

"Twelve…" the crowd shouted. Hermione felt Draco's hand on her lower back.

"Eleven! Ten! Nine! Eight!" he had turned her and she was looking up into his pale blue eyes.

"Seven! Six! Five!" Fudge was louder than all the others because of his sonorous charm.

"Four!" Hermione felt Draco's grip tighten as both hands were on her lower back now.

"Three!" Draco chimed in with the rest of the crowd this time. Taking her cue from him Hermione followed with the rest of the countdown.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!" glasses of wine appeared in everyone's hands, one appearing in her own which startled her out of the intimate hold Draco had her in. They smiled at one another and toasted just like everyone else was doing. Hermione downed the whole drink in one and threw it above her head, where it burst into confetti.

"Happy New Year!" she shouted, followed by a down poor of colored bits of papered that disappeared before they could touch the floor.

**A/N: **

**So what do you think? They haven't even kissed yet but that just adds to the growing tension between them doesn't it? They should at least kiss in the next chapter, I'm not sure, I guess you'll just have to read to find out, lol.**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**


	3. Unexpected Questions

**Unexpected Questions**

Hermione was sprinting down an alleyway at 12:08 in the morning. She had just ran into someone at a pub and what he had asked of her had made her blood curl, her skin crawl, and she felt like a heavy weight had been hanging over her had and then BAM, it was dropped on her being.

There was a crack from behind her but she did not stop to turn around, she knew who it was. She just kept sprinting at full speed. The painful cramp in her side only worsened; but that did not stop her. She heard the person take off. The sound of water splashing came from behind her as his foot hit every puddle.

"Stop running wretched woman!" he shouted.

She did not turn around. She couldn't. Hermione had been asked to do the unthinkable, and even more importantly, reality had come to haunt her. The world was not safe from evil wizards as she had thought. _How could I have been so naïve?_ She pondered. _After all this time the rumors for once were true._

A hand grabbed her arm and spun her into the alley wall hard enough for her head to hit. She closed her eyes, afraid to look at the person who had dropped the bomb on her. She didn't want to face reality. Her head was throbbing painfully and she was sure she felt blood trickle down her neck. He placed both of his hands on her waist and pulled himself onto her. Their soaking wet clothes made contact and she jumped at the feel of his body on hers. _I won't accept it, _she thought.

"I refuse to accept it." She stated. _You cannot make me. _"And you cannot make me."

He took a deep breath; a breath that said everything and nothing at the same time. It said that he had something to tell her, a deep burden, one that she would not understand. And everything she had assumed about this breath was correct. It was amazing how one bodily action could mean oh so much.

"Hermione you don't understand."

"No I understand just fine, I just wish I didn't," she whispered.

"Learn to accept it because it only gets worse from here on out."

"Well I am not going to accept it. How can you expect me to do this?"

"The dark world is confused, Hermione. Voldemort is dead, his most faithful followers were murdered by the ministry, your department to be exact; they NEED guidance or else the death eaters left will spiral out of control. Come with me and rein over the darkest witches and wizards remaining, you can exhume some level of authority over them. Think about it! Wouldn't it be the most daring conspiracy theory?"

He sighed. "They need guidance, and you, the brightest witch in the world, shows up, with me at your side, you will tell them that you are interested in being their leader, then all you would have to do was kill a few of the top death eaters to prove yourself, tell them about your 'plan' to over throw the ministry from the inside and that you and I will be do it together!"

"Is this what all of the flirting was about Malfoy? Some drawn out plan where you wanted to lure me into joining your band of death eaters and--" but she was cut short.

"I am not a death eater Hermione, do not get that mistaken, I never was, and I never will be. But I understand the damage a hundred leader-less dark wizards can do. You have no idea, really, you work to bring them down, and you study them for a living, but you do not know what they are capable of. Taking down every single auror is top priority as of the moment Potter defeated Voldemort."

"What exactly are you trying to say Malfoy?"

"I'm scared Hermione. There's no point denying it. You are so naïve to everything that goes on in the world. You all think that since Voldemort is gone that everything will be fine and dandy. No Hermione. Nothing will ever be fine. We could take them down from the inside." Malfoy was waving his hands about. He then snapped out of his trance and grabbed Hermione's hands. "Hermione people believe in what comforts them the most." She scoffed.

"It's true. When Voldemort first came back in fourth year nobody believed he had returned. It would have meant that things would have to go back to the days before Potter, to the days when people were scared to leave their houses and were constantly worrying about friends and loved ones. Would you rather believe that there are evil people in the world? Or would you prefer to go about your merry day and pretend it didn't exist? By all means you can do that, but I am going to do something about it, whether you choose to join me or not. Not everything is picture fucking perfect like you believe it is. I know you grew up with your books, and your strict 'stick by the rules' bullshit-"

"Don't try to act like you know me Malfoy!" she threw his hands off of hers. "You don't have a clue about anything in my life. Or anything about me for that matter-"

"That's beside the point. Right here, right now, I'm asking you straight up, Hermione; would you do this for the wizarding world?" he placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned down to her eye level. His hot breath was ragged and husky against her mouth. She trembled and tried to stare at the alley wall behind him. "Hermione," the way he spoke her name made her go weak in the knees and her lips tremble. "Would you do it for me?"

A bolt of lightning stuck the sky and illuminated her face for a brief moment. Her pale skin was wet from the rain and water droplets were falling from her hair. Her full pink lips were parted every so slightly; and her eyes, oh those two pools of caramel that were absolutely hypnotizing, were staring into his own. He could not resist it any longer, he leaned forward and their lips finally made contact.

He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips open. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues began to battle for dominance. His left hand stayed firmly on her face while his right hand traveled down her neck and her rib cage, where his thumb put pressure on the side of her breast, his hand then went over her curvaceous hips and to the back of her thigh, where he made his way to her ass and firmly grasped both cheeks in one hand and lifted her up off of the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sank back into the wall. His left hand left her face and his index finger traced circles down her rib cage and over the side of her other breast.

He left her mouth and traced kisses down her jaw line as he rocked his hips into her.

"Malfoy," she moaned.

And that's when she fainted.

Draco adjusted her limp body to where he was carrying her bridal style.

Another flash of lightening and he saw the wall was covered in blood. He looked at his hand and saw blood on it too. _Shit. _He thought. _She must have hit the wall harder then I meant for her to._

And then came the thunder.

**The next day**…

Hermione opened her eyes and bolted up right. She immediately regretted doing so and sank back down into her bed and her fluffy pillows.

_Maybe it was all a dream. _

Not possible. It was all so real.

_I know, but I'm not ready to accept it._

(Hermione is talking to herself.)

She opened her eyes once again and got out of bed, walking to her window.

"How did I get home?" she asked aloud.

"I can tell you," said a voice from behind her at her door.

She jumped and turned around.

"Now about your decision…" he said.

"What about it, Malfoy?"

"I want to know what it is, obviously."

"Well I haven't decided yet, you haven't left me much time to make a decision." She stated.

"Could you hurry up and make it then? I have plans to set in motion soon, with or with out you I'm doing this." Draco said, leaning up against the door frame.

"So you've told me," she turned back to face the window and saw grey skies outside and wet pavement.

"I'll be back in an hour, you will tell me then."

"You cannot tell me what to do," but it was no use, he was already gone and hadn't heard the last part.

She sighed and made her way back to her bed. She fell down on it face first with her arms spread out.

_Okay, let's make a pro's and con's list._

_Pro's: if I do this then the world should be safe, we can take down the death eaters for good. _

_Con's: I would be betraying my friends, and the ministry. _

_Pro's: but if I Malfoy and I succeed in capturing the death eaters then we would be loved by them._

Something Malfoy had said last night was itching at her thoughts, _'would you rather believe that there are evil people in the world? Or would you prefer to go about your merry day and pretend it didn't exist?'_

He was right, everything he had said was right. If there were any two people in this world who could take down the former most powerful cult then I would prefer for it to involve me.

Not for the glory, the fame, or for myself. But simply because the wizarding world should not have to live in constant fear of wondering what would happen if they left their houses, or if their loved ones were indeed safe.

But at the same time even though the ministry was on low alert and vulnerable, they were still more powerful then Voldemort's supporters had turned out to be, what could a few estranged death eaters do?

A crack came from outside her bedroom door and she outwardly groaned, it hadn't really been an hour already?

"I'm here for your answer," came the same sinister voice she had grown up to hate but had gotten used to these past months.

**A/N**: and here ends our chapter. It's short, I know. But I wanted to update quicker. I finally found out where the plot is going and it's a good strong one.

What will our Hermione do?

**SCENES FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"_Hermione the death eaters are already planning an attack!"_

"_Where do you get all of your information from Malfoy? The more you tell me, the more I am forced to believe you are with them!"_

_--_

"_How is the recruiting of the mudblood coming along?" The death eater asked trying to make small talk._

"_Just fine," the cool voice drawled._

_--_

"_I was told the plan is coming along nicely; we will soon have the one we most desire."_

"_That's exactly the answer I was hoping for."_

"_I knew it would be my lord, and I hoped you would be pleased."_

"_Don't refer to me as 'your lord'. I could never take the position of our late Dark Lord."_

"_Yes sir."_

_--_

_He hiked her up and whispered in her ear, "Hermione,"_

"_Your smooth talks don't work with me Malfoy, now put my leg down."_

_--_

"_I need a decision! What will it be Hermione?"_

"_I…"_

_--_

"_I have an unexpected surprise for you all…"_

_The voices snickered as a girl was thrust into the group._

"_Have fun," said the man with icy blonde hair as he turned to leave._

"_I told you he'd deliver the one we wanted," said a voice from the circle._


	4. You know it will always just be me

**You know it will always just be me.**

**A/N: sorry ya'll I didn't spell check the last chapter as well I should have…disregard the mistakes, I apologize.**

_--_

**Where Draco was during the hour gap…**

_Draco was currently sitting in a completely wooden straight backed chair. His elbows were resting on his knees and his head was in his hands. 'I need her to join me or else it won't work. I need to formulate a plan; I need her to-'_

"_How is the recruiting of the mudblood coming along," his thoughts were interrupted by a death eater who had walked into the rather large library. Draco knew he was just a suck up, coming to get information out of him to deliver to the 'new dark lord.' What a pile of shit that was. The new one was weak and power hungry. Death and destruction was 'the new dark lords' only purpose; he didn't have a plan or any ideas. He was dim-witted and strangely reminded him of Crabbe. _

"_Just fine," his cool voice drawled. It seemed foreign, even to himself. It sounded forced, but that's because it was. He looked up and the spy was gone. He sighed. Was he really ready to get himself involved in this? The answer was yes, he was in to far to back out now. All he needed was Hermione then the process would be complete._

_The only problem was that Hermione wasn't complying the way he had hoped. She didn't seem to jump onto the bandwagon and join him like he had pictured in his mind. He wasn't sure of her decision and before he was rudely interrupted by the lackey, he was thinking of a way to persuade her to join him if she should decline his offer._

_So far all he had to go on was his charm and good looks. 'Well that hasn't exactly failed me before," he chuckled to himself then checked the clock on the wall. Three more minutes then he would apparate to Hermione's house. _

**Meanwhile in the room next door to the library…**

_The informant walked into the room and the green eyes of the new chosen one were watching him enter._

"_What kind of information do you have for me?" he asked in a deep, booming voice. _

_The spy shuddered. If the person's muscular appearance wasn't enough to frighten any man, his voice was. It was deep and masculine; a voice like that was only reserved for bouncers and powerful men, which the bearer of said voice wasn't; the only power he possessed was in his hands; he was profoundly slow with his wand, seeing as his muscles prevented him from reaching it most of the time._

"_I was told the plan is coming along nicely; we will soon have the one we most desire."_

"_That's exactly the answer I was hoping for."_

"_I knew it would be my lord, and I hoped you would be pleased." The able bodied man jumped up and slammed his hands down on the pine wood desk in front of him; the dark detectors (which were going haywire) jumped up and flew off of the table. _

"_Do not refer to me as 'your lord'. I could never take the position of our late Dark Lord," his voice boomed._

"_Yes sir," he almost stuttered. _

**End flash back…**

"I'm here for your answer," came the same sinister voice she had grown up to hate but had gotten used to these past months.

She sighed and muttered into her blankets, "I honestly don't know what to do."

Draco muttered something that sounded like 'stupid mudblood' and walked towards Hermione's bed. She felt the mattress sink down as she tried to bury herself further into her blanket.

"Hermione, what can I do to convince you?" he asked, placing his hand on her back.

"You could give me more time to think," she stated, though it came out muffled because her face was in the duvet.

"We don't have more time! You just cannot grasp that fact, can you?" he yelled, he was now on his feet staring down at the back of the muggle born.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" she yelled, standing up in front of him.

"Hermione the death eaters are already planning an attack!"

"Where do you get all of your information from Malfoy? The more you tell me, the more I am forced to believe you are with them!" He slammed her up against the wall and pinned her hands above her head. He brought his face down level to her own and whispered furiously:

"I told you, Granger, I am not one of them," he hissed at her.

"You're hurting me," she stated in a voice of forced calm.

He relaxed his grip and ran his hand down her side to her thigh. He hiked her up and whispered in her ear, "Hermione,"

"Your smooth talks don't work with me Malfoy, now put my leg down." He practically shoved it out of socket when he slammed her leg to the ground and walked over the window.

"Hermione, I have told you what will happen, and yet you are still unsure of what to decide. I don't understand you. Is it a chick thing? A muggle thing? I'm not sure what it is that is stopping you from helping to save the wizarding world again, but please enlighten me."

She sighed and walked up to the window that he was staring out at. She was standing next to him, trying to figure out what was going on in her own head. She did want this, she wanted to help, but Malfoy's intentions don't make sense. He's betraying someone, I'm just not sure I want that someone to be me.

She heard Draco slam his palm into the wall beside the window and she flinched.

"I need a decision! What will it be Hermione?"

"I…"

**Two hours later at the Death Eater meeting.**

"Welcome everyone," Draco greeted. He was going around the circle staring at each and every one of them, the traitors, the weak, the scared. They disgusted him to no end. They were ruthless and tactless. They wore their black robes and hoods, but only so that no one could see their faces. When they attacked they wore their hoods so that no one knew the true identity of their attacker, but when they went to work, or shopping with their families they didn't wear them. They weren't proud to be Death Eaters; if they were then they would show themselves and be known.

"Where is the 'new one'?" A voice called from the circle.

"Yea! Where is he?"

"We don't answer to you!"

"What the fucking hell does he think he's doing?"

There were calls from all around the circle of agreement and outbursts of anger. _'What's their damage, _Draco thought.

"He's busy at the moment, he told me to start," Draco said, tilting his nose up at them; he noticed he was the only one not in robes.

"Oh, well get started then!"

They really were a bunch of morons.

There was a bang of doors and a bushy haired girl was levitated into the room with chains on her ankles and hands.

"I have an unexpected surprise for you all…" Draco said.

The voices snickered as the girl was thrust into the group.

"Have fun," said the man with icy blonde hair as he turned to walk towards a corner, where he'd watch the festivities.

"I told you he'd deliver the one we wanted," said a voice from the circle.

And so he did. Hermione stood in the middle of the circle with her head down, she was trying her hardest not to smile.

One daring man stepped out of the loop and grabbed the chain that held Hermione's hands together. Her head thrust up and he pulled her towards him.

"Well if it isn't the filthy little _mudblood_, not so tough now are you?" he said, flecks of spit coming from his mouth as he annunciated the word, mudblood.

Hermione couldn't help it any longer she just smiled and tilted her chin up so her eyes were looking into his own. Then she spit in his face. He immediately threw her back and her butt hit the floor with a thud. He wiped the spit from his cheek and started to advance on her.

"Why you dirty, rotten, good for nothing, mudblood! We teach people like you a lesson around here," he yelled yanking her up again the chains that connected her hands together.

"You're right, we do teach people a lesson around here," she said.

"I didn't give you permission to speak mudblood," he slapped her across the face. "Now you will learn your place."

Draco flinched when she was smacked; he was in the shadow of a corner watching the scene unfold. She had finally agreed to help him, and things were going accordingly. _You'll learn your place too in about 10 seconds, _Draco thought.

And so he was right. There was a crashing sound at the door and it flew open. Hermione was staring intently at the man, she was pissed now. In came the floating body of the one they had appointed their 'new dark lord'.

His body was limp and blood was dripping from his middle finger of his right hand; where the tip had been cut off. His body stopped in midair in the middle of the circle and fell to the floor.

Hermione was still staring at the daring death eater. _These people are too easy and weak, _she thought. The chains dropped from her wrists and her ankles were set free.

"Now what was this about me learning my place," she asked.

The faces were speechless around her and the death eater that had smacked her was retreating to join his place in the circle.

"Not so fast," Hermione said, nobody ever got away with abusing her. She grabbed her wand from inside her loose fitting jeans and pointed it at him. "Come back here," she said in a sweet mocking voice.

He was dragged back to Hermione by an invisible force.

_Now it begins, _Draco thought.

The other death eaters were just standing around watching the scene in front of them. They were too interested in what was going on.

"I think your old master needs some help," Hermione said in the sweet voice again. He was already dead, Hermione had killed him herself before she chained herself up and was brought into the dungeon. "Get down on your knees," Hermione said.

The death eater muttered something.

"What was that?" she asked. When he didn't respond Hermione forced him to his knees by a spell and kicked his across the face. "I said help your master."

"But he's already dead," the death eater spat.

Hermione muttered something and the one kneeling before her flew over to the old lord and the death eaters face was smashed into the dead ones face by Hermione's foot on the back of his head.

"Is he alive?" Hermione asked in the sweet voice again. There were muffled cries from the death eater. "What was that?" she applied more pressure to his head and shoved him harder onto the dead body. "I couldn't understand you," she spat this time.

She took her foot off of him and let him sit up. There was blood all over his face and the parts that weren't covered in blood were deathly white, as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"You disgust me, you filthy mudblood whore!" he yelled, the blood of the old lord running down his face.

Hermione made a clucking noise with her tongue and shook her head from side to side slowly. She sighed, "Some people never learn, now do they," she stated. "Avada kedavra!" she yelled, and the fell down on his side, his eyes wide open, but he was lifeless.

Draco was watching the scene in front of his with a mixture of amusement and disgust on his face. He never knew Hermione could be to sadistic. It kind of turned him on.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted and another person dropped dead in the circle. There were gasps from the others. She already knew who the powerful ones were; Draco had briefed her only half an hour earlier. The one that had just dropped dead from the circle was the most powerful one left, and she killed the other two powerful ones with her wand in a flash. It seemed they were too stunned to react.

**An hour later…**

Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed, with her feet hanging off of the edge; tears were streaming down her face. She had never been so sadistic in her life, and what frightened her the most was that she had actually enjoyed it.

"You were awesome!" Draco said pacing back and forth in front of her bed. "The way you handled yourself was priceless." He looked over at her and saw her crying, "What's wrong?" he sincerely wanted to know.

"I enjoyed it. I was killing people, and I actually enjoyed it, and I think that scares me." She said putting her head in her hands.

He was a bit taken aback. The power she had used was sexy, and alluring, and he could tell she liked doing it, from the second she flew through the door chained up and shot Draco a smirk.

**A/n: sorry to leave it here but I have to go out with Daddy dearest. So I'll update again later. I also didn't have time to spell check it…so I'm sorry!**

**Review!**


	5. How's It Going To Be

**How's It Going To Be?**

**A/N: sorry ya'll I didn't spell check the last chapter as well I should have…disregard the mistakes, I apologize.**

--

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts of what had happened, what she had done, kept flooding into her mind. Was she killing for pleasure or had it been the business-like agreement she had made with Malfoy? She wasn't sure, either way scenes of the bloody faced death eater kept appearing every time she closed her eyes. Eventually she gave up on the prospect of sleep and ventured down stairs to get herself a cup of tea.

Hermione sat down at her small kitchen table and looked out her window at the trees that made up the forest situated behind her house. The sun was slowly creeping up behind the green sea. The sight was truly breathtaking as beams of sunlight shot through the branches. The red of the sky brought her thoughts back to the previous night and her eyes swiftly looked at the digital clock implanted into her stove. 6:46am, it read.

Hermione sighed and sipped her tea, feeling the burning liquid pass down her throat. She knew her taste buds would be scalded for the rest of the day.

'_They were scum anyway,_' she told herself. '_Their only purpose was to kill, that's all they wanted to do, was I really doing a disservice by killing them?_'

'_That's not the point,' _her rational side spoke back. '_You almost enjoyed it, who am I kidding, you did enjoy it, while you were doing it. What was that smirk about by the way? It really was disturbing, and not to mention it made your face look ugly the way you were screwing it up.' _

Hermione shook her head and stood up. She really needed to start sleeping more. She downed the rest of her now cooled off tea, set the cup into the sink and made her way back up to her room. She showered and dressed for the day. She put on a pair of brown sweat pants and a white tank top with a white zip up hoodie over top. Comfortable really was her style.

When she walked back downstairs she found Malfoy walking up them to her room.

"Um, hi." She said.

"Hi," he replied back.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "What are you doing here so early in the morning, not to mention at all?" When the last sentence left her mouth she immediately regretted it. She didn't mean for it to come out how it sounded. She hated sounding like a bitch.

"Well in case you don't remember, which it seems you don't," he said under his breath. "We made plans last night for me to meet you at your house so that we could go over some plans for _our fellow death eaters."_

He said the last part with emphasis, just to annoy her for her coy remark about him being there at all. Hermione closed her eyes and said: "They are not _my_ fellow death eaters, Malfoy. I can't say I know if they are yours or not." The last part had been said while she was looking him directly in the eyes.

He promptly turned around and walked back down the stairs calling over his shoulder in a frustrated voice: "How many times do I have to tell you, Granger, they are not my fellow death eaters. Now let's go into the sitting room and make our arrangements."

When he was out of site Hermione closed her eyes once more and started rubbing her temples, trying to stop the headache that was threatening to rear up. Once she gathered her composure she started to the sitting room.

**A long while later…**

Despite the frequent disagreements and the break for lunch, and an early dinner, prepared by Hermione and her wand, Malfoy and she had almost decided upon a set of plans that would be put into motion.

Basically all the plans included were directions for sending death eaters off on decoy missions where they would be told that they were doing something to help spy on the ministry but in actuality Hermione or Draco would be waiting on the other side where they were supposed to apparate to and if all went according to plan the one there would promptly kill said death eater then dispose of their body. The other death eaters would be told that the ministry found the death eater on the job and that they had immediately been killed by the aurors.

The plan seemed okay, almost full proof, but left little margin for error, if anyone noticed that Draco or Hermione was gone every time a wizard or witch died then that would certainly arouse some suspicion, but the suspicious could easily be taken care of Draco had said.

The only problem that Hermione had was that Draco had insisted that she kept up appearances, which meant that she would have to keep being sadistic, and evil. She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't want to and she blatantly expressed her views to him.

"You did it once before, Granger; it won't be that hard now. Remember, you enjoyed it."

"I did not enjoy it, Malfoy. Why don't you be the sadist? You have more training in that area anyway."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked in a snooty tone.

"You know what I mean. You are the one who grew up evil, not me. I'd never really killed until last night. I rarely ever used unforgivable curses, even during the war."

"Same here, they are unfair. I think I used one crucio, and that was on...I don't remember," he lied.

"Well either way. I'm tired of planning; we've been at it for hours. I need to just clear my head, of all of this," she said opening her arms as a gesture; "it's all so confusing. Why did you have to get me involved in this? Why did you have to bring this burden upon my shoulders?"

"You know why, I don't know why you're asking me a stupid question like that."

Hermione sighed, she knew the answer, she just had to have some reassurance.

"You are the one for the job Hermione," Draco said, coming to sit next to her on the couch. He cupped her left cheek with his right hand and turned her face toward him, looking her directly in the eye he said, "I couldn't do it without you."

"I know," Hermione said closing her eyes. Draco began stroking her face with his thumb, causing a shiver to ripple through Hermione's body.

"You have a beautiful forest behind your house, let's go for a walk." He cleared his throat, "To, um, clear your head, of course," he added the last sentence as if it was an afterthought. He didn't want to sound as though he sincerely wanted to go for a walk with her; after all they were still kind of enemy's right?

"Sure," Hermione replied and stood up, putting on a pair of tennis shoes and checking to make sure her wand was still in her hoodie pocket.

**A little while later…**

"A dragon," said Draco.

"How expected, your favorite animal is a dragon. You know, your name means-"

"Dragon, so I've been told, numerous times actually." Hermione really didn't mind too much that Draco had cut her off in the middle of her sentence. They were talking, playing the 10 questions game. Hermione had wanted to play 21 questions but Draco had insisted upon playing only to 10, he said it left room for curiosity. What a load of –

"You turn," she said.

"What's your favorite…color?" Draco asked.

"What's with the easy questions?" Hermione returned.

"Hey! You can't answer a question with another question. You want a harder question, eh? Well then…" Draco placed his index finger on his chin and tapped it, "hmmm…" he hummed, in apparent thought. "Oh I have a question, and you cannot refuse to answer it, okay?"

Hermione looked at him, a little whimsically, "I suppose."

"No you have to fully agree, say you agree."

"Fine, I agree." She hated having to repeat people, but she found the he was acting slightly amusing.

"Where is the most outrageous spot you've ever done something, and who with?"

"You don't get two questions, Draco, choose one." Hermione said.

"Fine, the first question."

Hermione sighed, thinking about how to answer the question. "On a broomstick." She said, looking at the stars above them.

"But you're afraid of being on a broom," Draco stated knowingly.

Hermione shot him a quizzical look, so he did pay attention. "I never said the broom was in the air."

"So let me get this straight, you did the do on a broom that wasn't in the air? Sound a bit strange to me," he said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yah well I didn't say it was enjoyable now did I?" Hermione said.

"True," Draco said. He looked over at Hermione; her face was illuminated by the moon and the stars. It was a beautiful glow, her lips slightly parted and her eyes sparkling. The wind was slightly whipping through and her hair and she shivered involuntarily.

Hermione looked at Draco and he promptly looked away, she chuckled a little, and then blushed just a bit.

"My question I suppose," Hermione said.

"Yes ma'am, your last one." Draco said, looking at her this time.

"If you had one wish, what would it be?" Hermione had stopped walking and looked him directly in the eyes. They were inches apart, the space between them seeming never ending. To Hermione it felt like she could reach out to Draco and never touch him, he would just continue sinking further and further away.

"I can't answer that question," Draco said, looking above Hermione's head at an owl in the tree. It turned it's head right the way around to look at Draco, he shivered, nothing in their right mind should be able to do that.

"How come?" Hermione asked, she furrowed her brow and frowned just a bit.

"You're so cute when you pout Hermione. You can ask me another question but I will not answer that one." He said.

"Will you tell me eventually?" she asked, curious now.

"If I ever feel up to it," he smirked in the reply and Hermione promptly punched him playfully on the arm.

"Hey, that's abuse you know!" he stated laughing.

"Oh shut your mouth you big baby," she said. "You still have one question you know."

"Yah I know." He said, turning and walking back along the path, Hermione watched, just a step behind.

_There he goes, getting farther and farther away. She wanted to reach out, to hold him, to make sure he never got away. She wanted him to tell her everything, his deepest desires, his most sacred secrets, but he never would. His defenses were practically impenetrable. _

Feeling her presence gone from beside him he turned and looked at her, "you coming?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him, almost sadly, she felt something for him, something she knew she shouldn't. "Yah, I am."

"Well come on then, I still have to ask my question."

Hermione walked up to him and they began walking again. "Shoot," Hermione said.

"Who was the guy it was with," he asked grinning.

"You cheeky little-"

"No name calling," he said.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I'll try my hardest," he said, preparing for the worst.

Hermione sighed, she couldn't believe she was about to tell him this. "Krum." She put her hands over her face and shook her head, "go on, you can laugh."

"Well actually it makes sense, Krum and you on a broom, I can see the connection. I'm not going to laugh though. You were a bit young don't you think?"

"Hey! Don't criticize me, it doesn't matter the age-"

"It just depends on the circumstances," he finished for her.

Hermione looked at him again, maybe he was closer than she thought.

"Exactly," she said.

**Later on that night…**

"Granger…" a voice said, it sounded far away and distant.

"Granger!" it said a little louder this time.

"GRANGER!" Hermione screamed sitting up and whipping her wand out from underneath her pillow in the process.

"WHAT!" she screamed back. "Lumos," she muttered. The person in front of her came into view. It was a death eater. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently, and a little nervously, even though the thick headed death eater didn't notice.

"The ministry has infiltrated our base; they are fighting us right now. We need your help." The death eater spat. When he finished the last sentence he apparated away, no doubt to join the fight.

"Shit!" Hermione yelled under her breath.

**A/N: hey you guys! It really has been too long. Hope you enjoyed. There's plenty more to come next chapter. I revised this chapter; I realized I was unhappy with it. So here you go, the revision and I will definitely be updating again soon. **

_**REVIEW **_


End file.
